scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Channel4doc fr
(French) Introduction Le 4 septembre 2006, le Canal 4 TV en Angleterre transmet un documentaire d'un heure sur Freezone Scientology. Le copyright à ce programme appartient au Canal 4 - il n'est pas dans le domaine public. Terril Park a demandé au Canal 4 s'il a été bien pour distribuer des copies de DVD du programme aux individus dans le FZ et a été dit sûr. Cette page wiki et pages semblables comme "Channel4doc_ru" ou "Channel4doc_fr", sont pour qu'une transcription de ce programme puisse être produite et traduite, par beaucoup de personnes travaillant immédiatement dans le monde entier sans action de copier d'effort. C'est dans l'esprit de Canal 4 la permission comme Scienowiki n'attire pas certainement de large audience à l'extérieur de la communauté Scientology. Si le Canal 4 objets, ces pages seront effacées. Traducteurs : Appelez s'il vous plaît n'importe quelle nouvelle page dans votre langue en utilisant l'abrègement standard de deux lettres, comme ci-dessus et incluez cette introduction (traduite). Transcription 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Pourquoi, si Jésus pourrait tourner de l'eau dans le vin, l'a fait ne fait pas d'autres choses 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 Cela était plus pertinent ? Je signifie, si vous étiez le Fils de Dieu et vous aviez ceux-là 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 les pouvoirs, vous n'organiseriez pas un pisse en haut à la noce de votre copain. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 Vous arrêteriez des gens meurent le faim de de. 5 00:00:24,750 --> 00:00:26,740 Maintenant, je sais qu'il a fait cette chose sur la montagne, 6 00:00:26,750 --> 00:00:29,850 avec le poisson et les miches de pain. 7 00:00:30,000 --> 00:00:31,900 Mais il a organisé que rencontrant. 8 00:00:32,150 --> 00:00:34,500 C'était le moindre qu'il pourrait faire poser sur de la restauration. 9 00:00:34,750 --> 00:00:38,000 Désolé, je vais à baise vraiment ennuie les chrétiens. 10 00:00:38,000 --> 00:00:40,240 Mon nom est Hardeep Singh Kholi. 11 00:00:40,250 --> 00:00:45,200 Je suis écrivain, l'acteur, le directeur, le présentateur, le modèle, l'actrice, vous savez, quoi que. 12 00:00:45,250 --> 00:00:49,240 Tout le monde j'ai dit de mon voyage imminent réagi avec le rire ou le dédain. 13 00:00:49,250 --> 00:00:51,900 J'ai dix jours pour trouver Dieu -- 14 00:00:51,950 --> 00:00:53,500 Par la scientologie. 15 00:00:58,500 --> 00:00:59,024 Hardeep 16 00:00:59,424 --> 00:00:59,999 Vous baiser 17 00:01:00,600 --> 00:01:01,900 MERCI ! 18 00:01:02,300 --> 00:01:04,190 Le problème avec vous -- vous êtes stupide 19 00:01:05,800 --> 00:01:07,290 Je répéterai l'ordre vérifiant 20 00:01:10,300 --> 00:01:11,990 J'ai obtenu vous a fait subir un lavage de cerveau à, mon ami. 21 00:01:12,300 --> 00:01:14,490 There are really no secrets any more 22 00:01:15,000 --> 00:01:18,090 The world is going to see Hardeep has been brainwashed. 23 00:01:18,100 --> 00:01:20,890 There is not going to be another job for you ever again. 24 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,100 How are they gonna feel, man? You used the word "brainwashing?" 25 00:01:30,500 --> 00:01:33,250 TITLE: The Beginner's Guide to L. Ron Hubbard 26 00:01:34,500 --> 00:01:39,250 One thing my parents taught me, instilled in me as a child, was that, 27 00:01:39,560 --> 00:01:44,700 and it is absolutely in the Sikh scriptures, is that there are many roads to God. 28 00:01:46,000 --> 00:01:49,950 The Scientology road to spiritual enlightenment began mid-last century in America. 29 00:01:50,250 --> 00:01:52,500 It was invented by L. Ron Hubbard, 30 00:01:52,600 --> 00:01:56,800 a prolific science-fiction writer living in 1950s California. 31 00:01:56,900 --> 00:01:59,900 It was initially dismissed by critics as harmless self-therapy, 32 00:02:00,000 --> 00:02:02,250 a pop philosophy for the Atomic Age. 33 00:02:02,500 --> 00:02:07,550 Scientologists believe that all people are spiritual beings called "thetans", 34 00:02:07,560 --> 00:02:12,990 who are held back from fulfilling their potential as humans by negative past experiences, 35 00:02:13,000 --> 00:02:16,990 trapped in their subconscious which prevent a person from achieving success. 36 00:02:17,000 --> 00:02:21,100 Scientology claims to have an answer for these troublesome memories in the form of a process 37 00:02:21,200 --> 00:02:25,990 called "auditing". This is said to be a cross between counselling and confession, 38 00:02:26,000 --> 00:02:30,850 a process measured by an electronic machine called the "E-meter". Little is known 39 00:02:30,860 --> 00:02:35,990 about this ritual outside of the Church. The process claims to heal the mental scars 40 00:02:36,000 --> 00:02:42,970 accumulated over many lifetimes, allowing the participants to live in an enlightened state. 41 00:02:48,470 --> 00:02:53,003 This is how the Church likes to be seen today. The glamorous face of Scientology. 42 00:02:53,405 --> 00:02:58,124 Let me be blunt. Scientology does have answers. 43 00:02:58,566 --> 00:03:01,093 And where you have failed it is only because you lack the tools 44 00:03:01,376 --> 00:03:04,248 to effectively accomplish what you desire. 45 00:03:06,032 --> 00:03:09,502 Why are some of the most visible people on the planet publicly singing its praises 46 00:03:09,502 --> 00:03:15,179 when the Church is awash with accusations of cultism, brainwashing, and silent births? 47 00:03:17,053 --> 00:03:21,125 Will I come back a brainwashed comedian, or will I find a religion that can deliver 48 00:03:21,125 --> 00:03:25,221 on its promise and unite the planet with its spiritual tool-set for all? 49 00:03:26,126 --> 00:03:30,284 To be honest, the thing that I most worry about is being brainwashed, and, so does my wife. 50 00:03:31,032 --> 00:03:33,812 We asked the Church to take part in this film. They said, 51 00:03:34,314 --> 00:03:38,625 "To make it perfectly clear, it is a curious choice to select a comedian who does 52 00:03:38,625 --> 00:03:42,561 not believe in organized religions as your presenter. It is offensive". 53 00:03:43,439 --> 00:03:49,437 Offensive. At least Los Angeles in America recognized that I'm a comedian. 54 00:03:50,596 --> 00:03:53,892 This and other restrictions imposed on the film meant we could not explore 55 00:03:54,094 --> 00:03:56,657 my spiritual path through the Church of Scientology. 56 00:03:57,190 --> 00:04:01,083 Luckily, I had learned that the teachings of L. Ron Hubbard are taught outside the Church. 57 00:04:01,831 --> 00:04:07,063 It only took this religion thirty years to reach its reformation. My path is with 58 00:04:07,439 --> 00:04:10,719 The Freezone, the protestants of Scientology. 59 00:04:13,435 --> 00:04:16,703 The Church of Scientology treats The Freezone as the dangerous heretics. 60 00:04:16,920 --> 00:04:19,373 They are not even allowed to call themselves Scientologists. 61 00:04:21,034 --> 00:04:22,858 Contact with them has always been difficult. 62 00:04:23,295 --> 00:04:25,749 My first meeting was via a video link with LA. 63 00:04:26,689 --> 00:04:30,169 Roland is a leading figure in the Freezone, and a former member of the Church. 64 00:04:30,793 --> 00:04:33,927 What happened in the Church during the late 70s? 65 00:04:34,454 --> 00:04:41,585 The Church was a pretty dynamic organization. There was a sudden change in about 1982. 66 00:04:42,219 --> 00:04:48,965 The current management of the Church took over and ousted a pretty fair number of the known senior people. 67 00:04:50,123 --> 00:04:55,689 These people on leaving the Church attempted to set up their own organizations, 68 00:04:55,956 --> 00:05:01,953 essentially delivering the same stuff as the Church does but outside of the Church's orbit. 69 00:05:02,669 --> 00:05:08,247 The Internet has meant a flourishing of the so-called Freezone. 70 00:05:08,561 --> 00:05:12,531 That is to say, the people outside of the Church who are still active Scientologists 71 00:05:12,802 --> 00:05:17,985 and actively promoting and applying the so-called technology. 72 00:05:18,655 --> 00:05:20,739 Roland had some advice for me regarding my auditing session, 73 00:05:21,246 --> 00:05:25,459 a never-before-seen cleansing ritual and the key to enlightenment through Scientology. 74 00:05:26,145 --> 00:05:27,907 What should I do on my journey? 75 00:05:29,142 --> 00:05:31,719 Just do it wholeheartedly, all the way. 76 00:05:32,419 --> 00:05:36,094 There are things about yourself that you do not wish to confront. 77 00:05:36,984 --> 00:05:39,802 Things that you have done that you don't want to admit to, things, 78 00:05:40,219 --> 00:05:44,091 weaknesses of yours that are ignominious that you would not care to mention. 79 00:05:44,542 --> 00:05:48,781 When you go into session, eventually you will have to confront all of those things. 80 00:05:49,803 --> 00:05:52,905 Hard to do,there are many layers of it, it takes a while to do. 81 00:05:53,684 --> 00:05:56,917 It's not easy, but it is worth doing. 82 00:05:58,011 --> 00:06:01,168 As long as it is done with an auditor who will not take advantage of you. 83 00:06:03,176 --> 00:06:06,592 Fuck! I hope I don't get fucked up doing this film, man. 84 00:06:11,486 --> 00:06:12,924 Aren't you worried? 85 00:06:14,329 --> 00:06:17,124 Well, you're not fucking worried, you don't have to do it, do you?! 86 00:06:23,530 --> 00:06:27,986 Now I'm worried, very worried, although I'm not quite sure what I'm worried about. 87 00:06:28,350 --> 00:06:33,173 In order to fully prepare myself for auditing I need to find a guide and mentor. 88 00:06:33,796 --> 00:06:36,636 It was with some anxiety that I travelled to Saint Hill. 89 00:06:37,646 --> 00:06:41,089 Just outside of East Grinstead is the spiritual home of L. Ron Hubbard, 90 00:06:41,315 --> 00:06:43,510 and the Church's base in the UK. 91 00:06:43,510 --> 00:06:45,010 I am here to meet Dominic 92 00:06:45,218 --> 00:06:48,177 the Church's highest-ranking defector in over a decade. 93 00:06:48,785 --> 00:06:51,854 How do you feel when you look at it, a place you used to call home? 94 00:06:52,647 --> 00:06:53,926 It's a beautiful place. 95 00:06:54,637 --> 00:06:56,517 You can't go there anymore, can you? 96 00:06:57,069 --> 00:06:58,017 Ya, I understand. 97 00:06:59,377 --> 00:07:01,717 Hey, c'est la vie, man. That's life. 98 00:07:02,126 --> 00:07:04,516 Fearful of how the Church will react to his participation 99 00:07:04,516 --> 00:07:06,869 Dominic insisted on meeting away from his home. 100 00:07:07,281 --> 00:07:09,915 They're great people, and they really believe in what they're doing. 101 00:07:09,915 --> 00:07:11,454 But it's very, you know 102 00:07:11,454 --> 00:07:14,182 they have people that decide over your fate 103 00:07:14,927 --> 00:07:17,709 and if you don't do what you're supposed to be doing 104 00:07:18,134 --> 00:07:21,016 then you're in real deep trouble. 105 00:07:21,428 --> 00:07:24,438 Since leaving the Church, Dom has joined a European network of Freezoners 106 00:07:24,800 --> 00:07:26,917 who live by and practise Scientology. 107 00:07:28,212 --> 00:07:31,636 A group of the people that left formed a thing called the "Ron's Org" 108 00:07:31,636 --> 00:07:34,728 Because L. Ron Hubbard, by his friends known as "Ron" 109 00:07:34,955 --> 00:07:36,714 and they started the Ron's Org. 110 00:07:36,950 --> 00:07:40,808 Ron's Org says we only apply the technology of L. Ron Hubbard. 111 00:07:41,046 --> 00:07:43,478 You have the Ron's Org, the Church of Scientology, 112 00:07:43,478 --> 00:07:45,941 and then you have the Freezone as a broad thing. 113 00:07:46,324 --> 00:07:49,977 But Ron's Org isn't one organization. It's lots of little organizations. 114 00:07:49,977 --> 00:07:51,116 Yeah, lots of them. 115 00:07:51,116 --> 00:07:52,711 Is it hundreds of thousands, millions? 116 00:07:52,711 --> 00:07:54,909 No, no no no, it's not that big at all. 117 00:07:54,909 --> 00:07:59,696 Ten, fifteen, twenty staff, that big and you would form an organization. Category:Translations